This invention relates to fishing lures and, more particularly, to an improved fishing lure for attracting fish to bait and causing the fish to strike a fishhook.
A common problem associated with fishing lures having fishhooks to which worms, insects, pieces of fish, or other organic matter are attached is that a fish can remove the bait from the fishhook without being caught. This is particularly a problem with dough baits that soften after soaking in the water for a few minutes. Another problem associated with fishing lures is the difficulty of attaching the bait, such as a live worm, to the fishhook. Many people simply do not want to attach the worm to the fishhook. There is, therefore, a need for a fishing lure having a fishhook which securely holds dough and similar baits thereto and which holds baits of all types in close proximity to the fishhook without requiring the user to directly attach the bait to the fishhook.